jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warpath: Jurassic Park 2
NOTE:'' Anyone is free to edit the Warpath: Jurassic Park 2 homepage. The only rule is don't vandalize it. '''About '''''Warpath: Jurassic Park 2 is a fighting style video game, sequel to the first game, . Warpath: Jurassic Park was released for the PlayStation console on October 31, 1999. For the second installment, all fighters and stages of the first game return. New stuff * Multiple new fighters. * Multiple new stages. * New modes. Modes * Options: Edit different aspects such as sound. * Museum: View the dinosaurs and learn about them. * Choice: * Team: Get multiple dinosaurs on a team to take down another team. * Survival: Go up against every dinosaur one at a time. If you lose, it’s game over. * Practice: Practice with a dinosaur. * Versus: Play against a CPU or your friends. * Arcade: Take on 8 dinosaurs one at a time. * Story: The campaign mode of the game. Dinosaurs Returning fighters These are the original fourteen fighters from the first game. * Acrocanthosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Megaraptor * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Stygimoloch * Suchomimus * Ankylosaurus * Styracosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Spinosaurus * Cryolophosaurus * Triceratops * Albertosaurus New fighters These fighters are making their debut. * Acanthostega * Aerotitan * Alanqa * Majungasaurus * Allosaurus * Amaragasaurus * Diplodocus * Antarctopelta * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Baryonyx * Bonitasaura * Pyroraptor * Ceratosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Coloborhyncus * Concavenator * Corythosaurus * Darwinopterus * Deinocheirus * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Dimorphodon * Diplocaulus * Irritator * Dsungaripterus * Einiosaurus * Eolambia * Erlikosaurus * Eryops * Eudumorphodon * Euoplocephalus * Gallimimus * Gorgosaurus * Kaprosuchus * Guanlong * Hatzegopteryx * Icthyostega * Indominus Rex * Velociraptor * Indoraptor * Kentrosaurus * Koolasuchus * Sarchosuchus * Labyrinthodontia * Limnoscelis * Lythronax * Masodonsaurus * Megalosaurus * Metoposaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Metriorhyncus * Microposaurus * Monolophosaurus * Monostegotops * Nasutoceratops * Nodosaurus * Nundasuchus * Tuojiangosaurus * Ophiocodon * Ostafrikasaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Pelecanimimus * Postosuchus * Prestosuchus * Prionosuchus * Proceratosaurus * Proterogyrinus * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Pterodaustro * Quetzacoatlus * Rajasaurus * Rhamphorhynchus * Scaphognathus * Secondontosaurus * Segnosaurus * Shunosaurus * Utahraptor * Stegosaurus * Stygimoloch * Supersaurus * Tyrannotitan * Tanycolagreus * Tapejara * Troodon * Tropeognathus * Zhejiangopterus * Tupuxara * Unaysaurus * Wuerhosaurus * Yutyrannus * Zalmoxes * Torosaurus * Ouranasaurus * Edmontosaurus * Dryosaurus * Amargasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Compsognathus * Camarasaurus * Dreadnoughtus * Iguanodon * Alangasaurus * Ankylodocus * Carnoraptor * Cerazinosaurus * Diplotator * Erliphosaurus * Giganocephalus * Gorgosuchus * Koolasaurus * Labyrinthosaurus * Limnorhynchus * Metrialong * Monostegotops * Stegoceratops * Nundagosaurus * Ostaposaurus * Pachyceratops * Pachygalosaurus * Parasaura * Pelecanipteryx * Priotrodon * Rajastega * Segnosuchus * Spinoraptor * Suchoripterus * Suprannotitan * Tapejalosaurus * Tropeogoterus * Unayrhynchus * Yudon * Apatosaurus * Deinonychus * Fabrosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Jaxartosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Nodosaurus * Ornithomimus * Qantassaurus * Rhabdodon * Wannanosaurus * Xenotarsosaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Zigongosaurus * Amphicyon * Andrewsarchus * Archaeotherium * Arctodus * Brontotherium * Deinotherium * Diprotodon * Doedicurus * Elasmotherium * Entelodon * Eremotherium * Gastornis * Gigantophis * Glyptodon * Hyaenodon * Indricotherium * Kelenken * Woolly Mammoth * Mammotherium * Marsupial Lion * Megaloceros * Megatherium * Megaistotherium * Megaistocurus * Phorusrhacos * Sarkastodon * Smilodon * Syntheticeras * Thylacosmilus * Titanoboa * Unitatherium * Urtinotherium “'Classic Modes'” The Arcade now works similar to the Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where each character fights a predetermined order of characters and then a predetermined boss fight at the end. Bosses * Omega 09 * Valkyrie 77 * Salamander 16 * Juggernaut 32 * Death Dodo * Alpha 06 * Maelstrom 08 * Vulcan 19 * Phoenix 44 * Ouroboros 66 Stages Returning * 76 Station (Acrocanthosaurus) * Visitors Centre (Ankylosaurus) * Paddock (Giganotosaurus) * Raptor Pen (Megaraptor) * Site B Lab (Stygimoloch) * Helipad (Styracosaurus) * Tribal Gate (Suchomimus) * Freighter Deck (Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Jungle Basin (Carcharodontosaurus) * Mountainside (Pachycephalosaurus) * Embryo Lab (Spinosaurus) * Hunters Camp (Triceratops) * Lost Valley (Cryolophosaurus) * Universal Studios (Albertosaurus) New * Category:Games Category:Warpath: Jurassic Park 2 Category:FanGame